TE SIGO ESPERANDO
by Brenda Ginmionna Malfoy
Summary: Ginny Weasley esta apunto de casarse con una persona que no quiere pero Harry ama a Ginny y cree que el mejor momento para decirselo es cuando escucha " Que hable ahora que calle para siempre "( mal sumary pasen y lean please!)


** EDITADO**

**Bueeee este fuc lo tube que editar por que Uff! No había errores...había horrores! xD Bien les deji que lean tranquilmente y yo me ire a cimer palomitas... n.n**

**Ginny se encontraba frente al espejo mirando tristemente su reflejo-Ya llegó...-dijo y soltó un suspiro -hoy me caso...**

**Cuanto había esperado este momento, pero no con el, no con Dean, sino con un chico de ojos verdes; Harry, pero no, el no la amaba-Nunca lo hizo-pensó. Quería a Dean, como a un amigo,pero a Harry lo amaba y sabía muy bien que esperar hasta que la amara sería mucho tiempo, el tiempo se que se tardaba en contar todas las estrellas**

**Oooooooooo*oooooooooooO**

**Harry miraba el paisaje a traves de una de las ventanas de la madriguera, pensando en Ginny...hoy se casaría-y con el hombre que ama-dijo y recordó cuando ella había la"feliz"noticia hace meses**

** "Ya se que estás comprometida**

** Y tal vez no te fijes en mi..." **

**Recordó cuando la retubo para hablar con ella**

**~~~~flash back~~~~**

**-Ginny!-dijo harry cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su habitacion**

**-Que pasa Harry?-contestó ella con la mirada un poco perdida**

**-En verdad lo amas?-pregunto esperanzado de oír un no por respuesta, ella bajo la mirada y dijo un sí muy tímido-mírame y dímelo -ella levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido y lo encaró**

**-Sí! sí lo amo**

**-Y que pasó cuando dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi?!**

**-Por Merlin! Fue cuando estabas en quinto curso! Y tú dijiste que amabas a Cho!-dijo un poco enfadada-las cosas cambian Harry...tú me hiciste cambiarlas**

**-Pero yo...Te quiero Ginny!**

**-Dean me ama...y yo a el-mintio ella, esas palabras fueron como mil cruciatus en el cuerpo de Harry, luego la pelirroja abrió la puerta e su cuarto entró y la cerro de golpe, el chico pudo notar lágrimas en los ojos café de la chica y también en los suyos**

**~~~~end flash back~~~~**

** " Dices estar enamorada **

** Pero nunca te vi sonreir..."**

**Como se había sentido..,luego intento salir del abismo en donde se encontraba empezando a salir con Cho Chang, pero no pudo olvidar a la pelirroja y terminaron fracasando en la relación**

**Intento olvidarla con cuánta chica pudo, pero no lo consiguió, y ahí estaba, faltaba sólo unos minutos para empezar la ceremonia, lo cual sería en el muy bien decorado jardín, bajo corriendo para no llegar tarde**

**Oooooooooo*oooooooooO**

**Ginny no sofía acercarse a la ventana, veía los árboles...verdes, el pasto, verde la corbata de Ron verde, el vestido de Hermione...verde,je recordaba los ojos de Harry-su hermosa mirada-dijo soltando unas lágrimas**

** " Solo tu mirada me alcanza para hacerme, feliz"**

**-Ginny!-escucho que le gritaba su madre -faltan solo unos minutos y tú todavia estas aqu í!-la reprocho, mas ella tenía la mirada perdida hacia .la ventana, viendo a Harry que habia bajado hace muy poco tiempo, luego poso su mirada en Dean, parecia mervioso, porque noto que se frotaba las manos mientras se valanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atras-Ginny! Te ocurre algo?**

**-No es nada -trato de sonreir pero solo logro hacer una mueca**

**-Te sientes bien?**

**-Si mamá ,sera mejor que baje...todos estan esperandome...dijo y camino lentamente hasta llegar hasta el jardin donde se encontraba su padre quien le entregaria a Dean**

**Arthur le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó enseguida escucho a la orquesta que tocaba la marcha nupcial, sonrio a los invitados mientras daban pasos lentos hasta el altar, luego su mirada choco con la de Harry y sintio una descarga electrica recorrerle, siempre sucedia eso cuando lo miraba**

**Lo mismo le pasaba a Harry en ese momento**

** " Y cada vez que te veo me siento completo **

** Siento que puedo llegar tan alto**

**Y cada vez que te veo me quedo en el aire**

**. Te invito a volar muy lejos de aqui"**

**"Que hermosa esta" penso Harry tratando de guardar esa imagen para siempre, Ginny con el vestido largo blanco con cola la cual se arastraba por el césped, su cabello caía con forma de rulos por su espalda, tenia una especie de corona de flores blancas y le daba un toque tan natural y eso la hacia mas hermosa**

** " Te encierro en mi mente...**

** Y no te dejo salir**

** Ohooo Ohooo Ohooo **

**Y no te dejo salir**

**Ohooo ohoooo ohooo "**

**Ginny dejo de mirarlo, tenia miedo de cometer una locura y destrozar a Dean**

**" No tengas miedo de lo que está pasando tu no sabes disimular "**

**Harry queria que ella dejara a su novio y se fuera junto a el diciendole que lo amaba**

**"Dejalo Todo( Dejalo todo) **

**Quedate conmigo( Quedate conmigo) No aguanto mas este dolor( no aguanto mas este dolor)" **

**El señor Weasley le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija y luego estrecho las manos ccon Dean y se sento junto a Molly que hipaba en llanto**

**El encargado de la ceremonia empezo a decir lo correspondiente Harry solo miraba a la pelirroja y sentia que estaba cerca pero lejos a la vez**

**"Y aunque lejos estemos, te sigo esperando siento que puedo tenerte aqui" **

**-Que hable el que se oponga o que calle para siempre... - no supo como lo hizo probablemente fue su valentia gryffindor pero se levanto y grito- YO ME OPONGO!- todos los presentes lo miraban impresionados incluyendo a Ginny- GINNY YO TE AMO!- ella lo miro mitad enfurecida mitad emocionada**

**-No es cierto! Te metiste con varias mujeres despues de decir que me querias!**

**-Fue para olvidarte...**

**-Y cuando te lo dije en quinto curso **

**-Ahí no conocía el amor..,o creia no conocerlo...pero todos estos años te he tenido en mi mente y no te he podido olvidar!-Ginny empezaba a llorar mientras que Dean los miraba incomodo-te lo juro**

** "Te encierro en mi mente... **

** Y no te dejo salir...( ohoooo)"**

**-No -dijo Ginny-tantos años esperandote me cansó!.sabía que nunca te fijarías en mi...**

**-Ginny tambien yo te espere! bastante tiempo y...-solto un suspiro-Te sigo esperando...-hubo un silencio,silencio que fue roto por Dean**

**-Ginny, siempre supe...que en verdad te tenía pero a la vez no, sabía que tu corazón no me pertenecía ni me pertenece...Escucha quiero que seas feliz-le dedico una sonrisa**

**-Oh Dean!-lo abrazó fuertemente-eres una excelente persona lo siento yo..te mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad y yo...**

**-Descuida , ve, se feliz...-por primera vez en el dia Ginny esbozo una sorisa llena de alegría, para luego ir corriendo junto a Harry para abrazarlo**

**-Te amo-dijo Harry mientras correspondía el abrazo**

**Yo tambien te amo- dijo una sonriente Ginny, tomó su mano, la beso y se**

**arrodillo frente a ella mientras murmuraba un hechizo y convertía una flor en un anillo -Ginevra Molly Weasley,te quieres casar con migo?**

**-Acepto!-dijo ella sonriendo aun más, Harry tomó su mano y le colocó el anillo luego se levantóy se colocó frente a ella, la tomo por la cintura y le dió un beso en los labios mientras la levantaba y la hacia girar, todos los presentes aplaudieron emocionados**

**\- Ah! Por cierto estas bellisíma futura señora Potter-ella solo volvió a atraerlo y le dió un beso tierno. Jamás olvidarian lo que acababa de ocurrir en sus vidas, eran muy felices teniendose al lado el uno al lado del otro **

** "Te encierro en mi mente... **

** Y no te dejo salir.."**

**NA:la musica es de Ivan Zavala y la cantan Valeria Baroni y el mismo**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic! Y si no manden tomates pero como se que esta medio caro pueden mandar cualquier otra verdura a si ya tendre para hacer ensalada por un mes!**

**Recuerden los Reviews son mi paga y no quiero quedarme sin salario! u.u **

**Brenda :-* **


End file.
